


Accidents Happen (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Day Ten: Tied Up, Gen, Kidnapping, Omorashi, Omovember, Torture, Wetting, slight age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus has an accident while held hostage in Hazel and Cha-Cha’s motel room. It’s a pity they killed that cleaner, really.
Relationships: Slight Klaus Hargreeves/Hazel
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Accidents Happen (Omovember 2020)

Klaus fidgeted in the motel chair, squeezing his thighs together. He’d always wondered why the hostages never needed to pee while tied up in movies. It was like they had a TV lucky charm cast over them, and they never needed to sleep, or pee, or eat. While Klaus wasn’t sure he wanted randomers to have just watched him get off on being tortured, he did think a lucky no-peeing-while-being-held-hostage charm wouldn’t go amiss. But he was fairly sure he was _not_ on anyone’s silver screen, which was why he needed to go so badly.

“Um… creepy assholes?” Klaus addressed his two captors, not sure of their real names.

“That’s ‘Hazel and Cha-Cha’ to you, you little prick.” The taller of the pair, presumably Hazel, slapped him again, and he let out a small whimper.

“He’s the one who’s supposed to be giving _us_ information, you idiot.” The one still wearing her mask, Cha-Cha, said. “Anyway, what do you want?”

“M-may I go to the bathroom?” Klaus bit his lip, anticipating more punishment.

“It’s not our fault you spunked all over yourself, you kinky little shit.” Hazel rolled his eyes.

“Well, technically-” Klaus stopped himself, realising that this would only earn him more punishment. “Um… it’s not to clean myself up. I need to do a pee-pee.” Somewhere in his mind he hoped that the baby-talk would work in his favour. It did not.

“If you’re gonna talk like a baby, you can damn well piss yourself like a baby, I don’t care.” Cha-Cha hissed, before hitting him again.

“I’ll tell you what. If you tell me where Number Five is, I’ll let you go to the bathroom. How about that?” Hazel intervened.

“I don’t know where he is, I swear!” Klaus whimpered, earning himself another slap.

“Babies don’t swear. Now, tell us.” Cha-Cha demanded.

Klaus realised that the towel was a little wet under him, and not from the blood. That last slap had caused him a momentary lapse of control, and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. His first time being kidnapped, and he wasn’t about to burst out of his restraints with a few karate moves or pull out a gun from between his ass cheeks and shoot his captors. No. He was about to wet himself like a child.

“Are you crying? That’s a first.” Cha-Cha scoffed and turned to her partner. “Check ‘adult baby who cries and wets himself’ off the hostage bingo.”

“Right you are.” Without warning, Hazel suddenly punched Klaus in the stomach, and the sudden pressure on his bladder made him lose control for at least five seconds, a large wet patch appearing on the towel.

Klaus looked to Ben for help and wasn’t surprised to see the ghost of his brother pretending not to know him, even though no one else could see him. Just like the first time they snuck out to a nightclub and Klaus wet himself in the alley on the way home.

“C’mon, please!” Klaus whined, bouncing slightly in the chair. It was using up a lot of energy that he just didn’t have, and he found himself out of breath very quickly. Wow, was he really that out of shape?

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell us where Number Five is, you little asshole.” Cha-Cha announced, and Klaus felt a whip come down hard on his back. He was in so much pain from the torture already, and the pain of desperately trying to hold his pee was only increasing.

Ben was suddenly at his side, also like the night after they went clubbing. “Just take deep breaths, Klaus. Come on, you can do it.”

Klaus hadn’t even realised he was on the verge of a panic attack until Ben said that. He tried to slow his breathing down, only to feel himself lose control again, and this time, he wasn’t able to regain it. He choked out a sob as the towel became drenched, the feeling of relief mixed with humiliation overwhelming him.

“H-he’s l-looking for s-some p-prosthetic eye, I d-dunno…” He whined as he lost all control and soaked the carpet around his feet.

“Let him go to the bathroom.” Cha-Cha sighed, cutting the ropes binding his wrists to the chair.

Klaus got up on unsteady feet which sunk into the waterlogged carpet below him with an unsatisfying squelch, as Hazel led him to the motel en-suite with a firm hand on his shoulder. So firm it hurt, actually.

“Somebody had a little accident, huh?” The taller man smirked, and Klaus felt an undeniable rush of heat low in his abdomen.

“Mmhmm.” Klaus choked slightly, hanging his head, embarrassed, as he stood in front of the toilet to finish his accident. Only a tiny dribble came out, which disappointed him. “S-sorry.”

“Did it feel good?”

Klaus thought hard about this. It was certainly very relieving, but he felt very humiliated. Although… the humiliation made him feel tingly and… well… it made him sort of want to do it again.

Maybe he’d try it if he ever made it home.


End file.
